Mass Effect NV Early Concept
by razer666L
Summary: NV means 'New Version'. This is not a full story but rather more like a story concept idea of mine that will be created, if I'm confident enough of course. Freedom Guard's "Mass Effect: Reborn Alliance" concept idea convinced and inspired me to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect NV Early Concept

Hello and greetings to all Mass Effect fans!

To some of the readers of my current ME fic crossover with Vandread, I know that all of you right now waiting patiently (maybe it's an understatement…) for the next chapter of the ME x Vandread fic due to the fact that I'm facing my exam in late November. But the main reason that I'm writing this fic (maybe) is that I want to announce you all that after I've finished my current fic, I will be writing this ME fic of mine in the near future.

First of all, 'NV' means 'New Version' and it involves an AU Mass Effect world which has new races and factions, different timelines which kind of involve the Citadel Council's history of the Krogan Rebellion and the Morning War, new and different technologies along with some history that I've made myself. But the most important is that about a very different history for the Systems Alliance in the ME universe, in which the Systems Alliance is not some 'as nothing more than weak conformists who kneel before the Council' stuff. In this ME universe, the Systems Alliance is actually one of the superpower of the Milky Way galaxy that totally rivals (maybe outrivals) the Turian Hierarchy in terms of the size of military, manpower, economy and industry, technology and territory.

To be honest, this is actually an old idea of mine which I had developed since 2009. This Systems Alliance has a far different history than the System Alliance canon because of several factors before they meet the Citadel races:

1) The primary mass relay in the Arcturus System that leads to Shanxi didn't work and therefore, the First Contact War against the Turians never happens.

2) As the first contact never happens, there are several changes and additions in the System Alliance's timeline and history throughout from 2157 to 2190 CE namely:

- The proposal and construction of permanent "Floating City" colonies in the upper atmosphere of Venus, the Martian and Venusian colonists' demand for independence from the Systems Alliance and the creation of the first AI Eliza. The first generations of genetically engineered Humans were born where at first to study the aftereffect of Human biological adaptation when settle in a foreign planet, either hazardous or non-hazardous. They were sent to Venus for this purpose.

- The colonists from Mars and Venus had gained independence from the Systems Alliance peacefully and thus formed the Martian Socialist Republics and the Venus Commonwealth respectively. In 2179 CE, tensions had rose between the SA (Systems Alliance), MSR (Martian Socialist Republics) and the VC (Venus Commonwealth) over the rights to colonize the Alpha Centauri System and other neighboring star system near Sol.

- In 2185 CE, the Alpha Centauri War erupted between the SA, MSC and the VC which lasted for 6 months and had caused more than 6 million casualties from all sides. A year later, as a response to prevent another 'civil war', the United Nations on Earth had formed the United Nations Stellar Council (UNSC) and had successfully forced the three factions to sign an accord of the line of territorial demarcation. In this accord, the entire region in the Sol System were declared as "Capital Worlds" and "Free Military Conflicts Zone", which means that each of the four factions maintained their own military presence but they cannot use them for any conflict within the Sol System except in under certain circumstances. The area of space from outside of Sol to Arcturus was proclaimed as "UNSC Space" while the areas of space beyond of Arcturus were divided into three different spaces for the SA, MSC and VC.

- In 2188 CE, the Systems Alliance was dissolved and reformed as the Earth Federation in order to further consolidate its power and presence in the Sol System and beyond, as well as restructuring the government system in order to administer its colonies more effectively.

- In 2190 CE, many top scientists, physicists and theorists from all factions had predicted about the forthcoming "Eezo Crisis" in 2200 due to the lack of Element Zero sources within the radius from 70 to 350 light years away from Sol along with the eezo reserves on Mars were running out at a rapid rate. This had caused all four governments began act to find solutions of the Eezo crisis by finding alternative resources or elements which are similar to Element Zero or creating and developing new starship FTL drives which does not rely on eezo. This would also meant that the four governments have to collaborate with each other and step aside their past in the war and their difference in politics and ideologies for a common goal.

- The "Eezo Crisis" event actually became the major turning point of Humanity's course in technological development and discrepancy. Meaning that before and after the Alliance met Citadel Council, the Humans' technology still based on Mass Effect technology but they advanced and developed those technologies on their own while the Citadel Council's own Mass Effect technology remained static and unchanged even after it was formed since more than 2000 years ago. Still, the Council's technology still advances and develops but only on very limited and small scale. Therefore, expect that the Alliance's ME tech is far advanced than the Citadel's as they have a variety of technological advancements such as energy shields, space elevators, space habitats, directed-energy weapons (though limited), active camouflage systems, different FTL drives and "mobile combat platforms" for AIs.

3) After 160 years of division and in 2325 CE, the four factions of the Human race decided to band together under a single central civilian government which represents the whole of humanity. They decided to name their government; you guessed it, the System Alliance after they've made peaceful first contact with, not one, but two advanced space faring alien race (Did I mentioned new races earlier?) in less than a year. However, though the Alliance had been formed, the four individual factions and some of their unique characteristics such as the type of governments, cultures, ideologies, and military doctrines existed under the Systems Alliance. For your information, before Humanity made first contact and formed (or reformed I think) the Systems Alliance, the four factions of Humanity were on a brink of a war, or civil war if you add the race, due to territorial dispute and colonization rights with some strong development of nationalism among the whole population within the four governments. Fortunately, the first contact situation with these aliens had prevented the war.

4) As for the new races in Mass Effect NV, I've created at least 17 of them in this fic. Why? Trying to make the Milky Way galaxy a more diverse place than in the canon Mass Effect world. For additional knowledge, four of those races are in fact inspired or based on from external sources namely Warhammer 40K, Forgotten Realms, Worldwar series and believe it or not, Dinosaucers. XD But there are some differences of these four races than the ones from the original. If you guys wanted to know about these races such as their names, governments and their looks, you'll have to wait until next year for the fic to come out (Yeah I know! It stinks!). But if you guys asking me to reveal them, I might change my mind and try to edit this or add another chapter. ;)

5) After the formation of the Systems Alliance, Humanity and the two new races forming a government organization comprised of representatives from each associate member races and government known as the United Interstellar Establishment (UIE). Unlike the Citadel Council which more like a supranational union and the Council itself is more like a form of 'benevolent' dictatorship, the UIE is a democratic federal representative of political and military intergovernmental organization. In some sense, the UIE is similar to our own present day United Nations but more effective and every associate member within the UIE were recognized as a sovereign species and government with equal representation. Each species that joined the UIE were represented by the leader of the species' government but sometimes also by an elected government official or an ambassador that represents the government of their species.

Seven years after the formation of the UIE, they had made first contact with six new races and one of them had joined the UIE. However, the other five races decided not to join the UIE instead they formed their own political organization known as the Organization of Non-Aligned Races (ONR) which is similar the our modern equivalent, the Non-Aligned Movement which considered themselves not aligned formally with or against any major power bloc. But unlike NAM, the ONR is also a collective defense organization but they were very focused on defensive, not offensive.

6) Before the Systems Alliance met the Citadel Council, both the UIE and the ONR had involved in a major and violent interstellar conflict against a single species galactic superpower that lasted for a hundred years (101 years to be exact). Both the UIE and the ONR won the war but it had caused approximately 125 billion people from the UIE and the ONR enslaved by the opposing force during the war along with around or more than 225 billion civilian and military casualties from both sides, 500 UIE and ONR colonies were rendered lifeless and inhabitable, more than 1700 UIE and ONR worlds have been captured and occupied, a single human colony have been destroyed to pieces (literally) and the destruction of a single star system belonged to the opposing force (no kidding).

This is to show that the Systems Alliance and the Human race is not some 'newcomer' that the Citadel Council wanted to pushed, bullied and make war with. After the war, the UIE began to reformed, restructured, and then renamed itself as the Interstellar Coalition. No, not the Interstellar Alliance from Babylon 5 which I've found out recently. Again, _recently _and I meant a few months ago.

This is probably one of the most difficult but exciting story I've ever wrote in Fanfiction even though I haven't started yet. About the part where I've wrote about the existence of this fic's UNSC earlier above, I did that on purpose because of a "What If" situation when I'm going to crossover this fic with Halo, where both Master Chief and Cortana were sent from their universe to this one and the guys from the Alliance became confused when Master Chief told them that he's from the UNSC (United Nations Space Command), not from the _other_ UNSC (United Nations Stellar Council) or probably the other way around. Mind you that this story has some influences from Halo and other games so expect that y'all.

I would also need help from some people in Fanfiction that have expertise in any sci-fi or Mass Effect-related technology because as the Alliance's ME techs were far different and advanced than the Citadel's, that could also mean that I will have some difficulties to explain the details and functions and so on about the Alliance's new techs and devices. Everything from Physics, Chemistry, Quantum Physics, High Energy Physics, theoretical elements and so on. One of those problems for example are the type of FTL drives that the Alliance's used, the Omni-Blade, directed-energy weapons, small arms, the substitute elements for eezo and others.

In any case, I make this so to give you all a heads up on what is going on in my brain recently and to inform you that this story will be written once I've finished my current story. But I can't guarantee where after that, I'll probably decide to make another fic which is about Avatar: The Last Airbender and I've promised my friend that I will write that next year after finishing the ME-Vandread crossover fic. I let you all to decide whether you want me to make this fic or not and if you do, inform me so I will do something about it when I'm confident that I am ready for it.

Furthermore, I'm so sorry if my English grammar was not that good. English is kind of a second language in my country though some people have difficulties to learn and understand them. ^^;

P/S: I also did this because I'm angry and frustrated when some of the _main _Halo characters from some ME-Halo crossover fics assumed the Systems Alliance as a weak and degenerate version of the UEG and the UNSC. I said/wrote that because I'm an avid Mass Effect fan and a "Systems Alliance patriot". So yeah, because of THAT! But that doesn't mean I did this with the intention of flaming the Halo fans. So, NO INTENTION OF FLAMING! OKAY! XP


	2. Government of Mass Effect NV Part 1

**Chapter 1 - Governments of Mass Effect NV Part 1  
><strong>

_Author's Note: _

_After listened to Scope Eva's suggestion of expanding this concept fic by adding other chapters for it, I've decided to make this chapter and probably other chapters regarding the information about the race, government, technology, military and maybe detailed history in Mass Effect NV. Some of the races that I've included in this fic were inspired by Warhammer 40K, Forgotten Realms, Worldwar series and Dinosaucers. I made this in order to show the idea how the governments would look like in this fic and alternate universe of Mass Effect._

_There are at least three chapters regarding the governments in Mass Effect NV which are **Before and During The Dynosian Wars**, **After** **The Dynosian** **Wars** **and** **Contact with the Citadel** and **Intergovernmental Organizations**. This is only a basic information, so the detail one will only be shown once I start writing this fic seriously. I will try my best to answer your questions regarding this data. The word "Dynosian" is the name of my original race in this story and its government will be explained from the information below._

_Please review or PM me if some of the data below need to be changed or rewritten because you guys have better suggestion for it or because some of the data look inappropriate for it. Flaming or impolite comments will be ignored and __deleted. Grammar Nazi are welcomed, because I'm a perfectionist... well... maybe.  
><em>

EDIT 1:

_I've done some editing to the Genasi Combination's date of establishment and the title(s) of the head of state and commander-in-chief of the Xontaru Congregation, along with adding the each of the government's military information. Thanks to TarakX's suggestion, I have wrote each of the race's physical description to help with the readers' imagination, though the Humans doesn't need that "much" info. Right?_

_Also, the military forces of each member of the Organization of Non-Aligned Races (ONR) - such as the Krauvai Republican Armed Forces and the Illashin Military - are only primarily charged with defending their colonies and space stations within each of the associate member's "inner space" or "core worlds". The task of defending the associate member's "external space" or "outer colonies" is handed over to the Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF), which composed of various member races of the ONR._

_**_By the way, if all of you saw an asterisk (*) in some of the information, it means: "See below at the Author's Note section"._**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Before and During The Dynosian Wars (January 1st, 2424 CE - December 31st, 2525 CE)<span>  
><strong>_

**Systems Alliance**

Race: Human, Artificial Intelligence, Synthetic Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Federal Representative Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Systems Alliance Charter<br>Constitution: Systems Alliance Charter  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Prime Minister  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Systems Alliance Cabinet  
>Legislative Branch: Systems Alliance Parliament (<span>Lower house<span>: Chamber of Representatives; Upper house: Chamber of Councils)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Alliance Court<br>-Court of Appeal  
>-High Courts (Colonial Courts and Regional Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Sessions Courts<br>-Magistrates Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Alliance Special Tribunal<br>-Alliance Colonial Rights Committee

Societal Information

Capital: Arcturus Station, Arcturus System, Arcturus Stream  
>Homeworld: Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: English, and others  
>Currency: SA Credit, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: The old Systems Alliance, predecessor of the Earth Federation. Reestablished after first contact with the Clovians and the Genasi  
>Date of establishment: 2149 CE<br>Date of dissolution: 2188 CE  
>Date of reestablishment: 2325 CE<br>Affiliation:  
>-United Interstellar Establishment (2325 CE)<br>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Systems Alliance Unified Forces (SAUF), Systems Alliance Space Expeditionary Forces (SASEF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Systems Alliance Unified Forces#_  
>-Systems Alliance Unified Military Intelligence Agency (SAUMIA)<br>-SAUF Air Force  
>-SAUF Army<br>-SAUF Marine Corps  
>-SAUF Navy<br>-SAUF Colonial Militia  
>-SAUF Special Forces<br>_#Systems Alliance Space Expeditionary Forces#_  
>-Space Expeditionary Intelligence Command (SEIC)<br>-SASEF Marines  
>-SASEF Navy<br>-SASEF Rapid Deployment Group (RDG)  
><em>#<span>Biotic Services<span>#_  
>-SAUF Air Force: Airborne Biotic Troops<br>-SAUF Army: Army Biotic Group  
>-SAUF Marine CorpsSASEF Marines: Marine Corps Biotic Division/Biotic Marines Unit  
>-SAUF NavySASEF Navy: Naval Biotic Service/Naval Biotic Element  
><em>#<span>SAUF Special ForcesSASEF Rapid Deployment Group#  
><em>-Orbital Jump Infantries (OJI)  
>-Elite Reconnaissance and Infiltration Commandos (ERIC)<br>-Extra-Vehicular-Activity Strike Troopers (EVAST)  
>-Hazardous Environment Assault Troopers (HEAT)<br>-Infantry Special Operations Group (ISOG); Special Program Units (N1, N2, N3, N4, N5, N6); N7 Operators (N7)  
>-Extreme-capable Universal Supersoldiers (EXUS)<p>

Additional Information

Factions of the Systems Alliance:  
><em>#<span>Major factions<span>#_  
>-Venus Commonwealth (VC)<br>-Earth Federation (EF)  
>-United Nations Stellar Council (UNSC)<br>-Martian Socialist Republic (MSR)  
><em>#<span>Minor factions<span>#_  
>-Mercury Corporate Protectorate (MCP)<br>-Jovian Satellites Confederacy (JSC)  
>-Union of Saturnian Satellites (USS)<br>-Outer Sol System Protectorates (OSP)

Physical Description:

Generally similar to modern day Humans, although more technologically advanced, which has raised the Human lifespan from 150 to around 180 Earth years.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Unified Clovian Kingdoms**

Race: Clovian, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Constitutional Elected Monarchy and Federal Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: The Royal Decree of the First Grand Majesty<br>Constitution: Fundamental Treaty of the Unified Domains  
>Head of State: Grand KingGrand Queen  
>Head of Government: Grand Minister<br>Commander-in-Chief: Grand King/Grand Queen  
>Executive Branch: Royal Council of Ministers<br>Legislative Branch: Federal Congress (Lower house: Chamber of Delegates; Upper house: Assembly of Senators)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Royal Judicial Committee<br>-Federal Appeal Court  
>-Eminent Courts (Colonial Courts and Territorial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Sessions Courts<br>-Magistrates Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Especial Court of the Royal Houses<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Arda Kovis, Qaexhan System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Arda Kovis, Qaexhan System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Qashini, and others  
>Currency: Clovian Arzid, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Empire of Arda Kovis  
>Date of establishment: 855 BCE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-United Interstellar Establishment (2325 CE)  
>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Royal Clovian Martial Order (RCMO)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Royal Clovian Martial Order#_  
>-Royal Clovian Martial Intelligence<br>-Royal Clovian Aerospace Service  
>-Royal Clovian Ground Forces<br>-Royal Clovian Marines  
>-Royal Clovian Navy<br>-Royal Clovian Home Guards  
>-Royal Clovian Special Operations<br>-Royal Clovian Bodyguards  
><em>#<span>Royal Clovian Special Operations<span>#_  
>-Pathfinder Specialists<br>-Battlesuit Commandos  
>-Royal Elite Armored Corps (REAC)<br>-Royal Elite Engineer Corps (REC)

Physical Description:

The Clovian's physical appearance is inspired and similar to the Tau that appeared in the Warhammer 40K table-top and video games, but with several differences. Their physical shape is humanoid, similar to the Asari, Humans, Batarians and the Drell. Instead of having four fingers on a pair of hands, two cloven feet, a flat face and a "Y" or "I"-shaped hole on the forehead which serves as a nostril like a Tau.

Clovians have a near-similar range of facial appearance to Humans and Asari. Each Clovian has five fingers on two hands, two plantigrade legs and feet, a nose and a "Y" or "I"-shaped white line on the forehead which actually can absorb even the dimmest light, allowing them to have better night vision than Humans. The sclera of the Clovians' eyes is black in color while their irises are white, yellow, green, blue and light grey. Naturally, male Clovians have grey-bluish skin and blood-red hair while female Clovians have lime green skin and cobalt blue hair. Clovian skin tissue is similar to Humans and their average height is the same as average Humans (with the exceptions of some of the HEAT, EXUS and the Human-only Deathwatch mercenary units).

Clovians have an average lifespan of 120 to 150 Earth years.

Clovians are a dextro-protein species, though for unknown reasons, they can eat and digest any levo-protein foods with no adverse effects. There are few specific Clovian cuisines where all the ingredients _only_ originate from their homeworld can also be eaten by levo-protein races without triggering any fatal allergic reaction. This makes Clovian foods (though only from their homeworld) as one of the two only dextro-protein-based foods which are safe for consumption to levo-protein races; the other only few dextro-protein-based foods are the Dynosians'.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Genasi Combination**

Race: Genasi (Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Power, Spirit), Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Theocratic Elective Monarchy, Unitary Constitutional Democratic Oligarchy and Unitary Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Principles of Consecration to the Supreme Being<br>Constitution: Xhulkonov Charter of Unity  
>Head of State: Hierarch<br>Head of Government: Premiers (Six premiers in total)  
>Commander-in-Chief: Elected Premier<br>Executive Branch: Combined Council  
>Legislative Branch: Combined Convention<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Judicature of the Genasi Realm<br>-Court of Appeal  
>-High Courts of the Combination<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Courts of Commons of First Class<br>-Courts of Commons of Second Class  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Genasi Spiritual Courts<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Genavin, Eshzrya System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Genavin, Eshzrya System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Dukhos, and others  
>Currency: Genasi Raha, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: Genasi Spiritual Cult. Freedom of religion also allowed

Historical Information

Formed from: Imperial Realm of Genavin  
>Date of establishment:<br>-168 BCE (Imperial Realm of Genavin)  
>-1374 CE (Genasi Combination)<br>Date of dissolution:  
>-91 BCE (Imperial Realm of Genavin)<br>-N/A (Genasi Combination)  
>Affiliation:<br>-United Interstellar Establishment (2325 CE)  
>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Genasi Combined Military Services (GCMS)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Genasi Combined Military Services#_  
>-Genasi Combined Defense Intelligence Service<br>-Genasi Combined Aviation Army  
>-Genasi Combined Land Forces<br>-Genasi Combined Space Legions  
>-Genasi Combined Navy<br>-Genasi Combined Primary Reserve  
>-Genasi Combined Elite Autonomous Task Force<br>-Hierarch's Sacred Band  
><em>#<span>Genasi Combined Elite Autonomous Task Force<span>#_  
>-Deathstalkers Detachment Units (DDU)<br>-Darklight Assassins  
>-Hellfire Chevaliers<br>-Divine Aspirants

Additional Information

Homeworlds of the Genasi sub-species:  
>-Spirit: Genavin, Eshzrya System<br>-Power: Ischysia, Palrytym System (4.24 light-years from Eshzrya)  
>-Air: Aurani, F'xinni System (5.22 light-years from Eshzrya)<br>-Earth: Koumma, Soqlenn System (6.17 light-years from Eshzrya)  
>-Water: Zhuvodi, Zakyum System (6.68 light-years from Eshzrya)<br>-Fire: Zyarra, Jtallo System (6.75 light-years from Eshzrya)

Physical Description

The Genasi are inspired and similar to the race of the same name that appeared in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy RPGs; specifically from the Forgotten Realms setting and the PC game, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (except the Power and Spirit Genasi. I created them myself). However, each Genasi does not have racial powers and abilities like the ones from the D&D games.

The Genasi are an anthropoidal race like the Humans, Asari, Clovian, Drells and Batarians. The Genasi have a near-identical range of facial appearance to Humans, Asari and Clovians. Their most distinct feature is that their eyes (except the irises), skin and hair is most definitely non-Human color, ranging from brown to blue, purple, red, green, yellow and pretty much anything you can mention. Each Genasi subspecies, with the exceptions of the Spirit Genasi, has facial or body marking lines or both, which are unique dark color patterns, lighter color lines for darker skins, that vary for every Genasi subspecies. There are Genasi who were born without these markings, though generally they are not looked down upon. Genasi are slightly stronger than Humans. On average, Genasi are as tall as average Humans (with the exceptions of some of the HEAT, EXUS and the Human-only Deathwatch mercenary units).

Five of the Genasi subspecies (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Power) are actually genetically engineered clones of the original (Spirit) Genasi from the Genasi homeworld of Genavin. At first, the original Genasi cloners have produced approximately 500,000 clones or more of various genetic templates and have their DNA modified in order to diversifying and extending their race's "legacy" and "identity". The clones were loaded into fifty dreadnought-size warships that were converted into colony ships and each ten ships were sent into deep space to the closest five different star systems from Eshzrya System with the help of AI navigator programs and service utility robots.

The Genasi have an average lifespan of 150 Earth years.

The reason for the cloning, DNA tampering and sending the clones to space, well... I want to write about them in this chapter but I think the information would cause some (major, maybe) spoilers for the story. It will be explained in the full story and for now, I'll leave the Genasi's reason to your imagination.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Consolidated Eladrin Empires**

Race: Eladrin (Light, Dark), Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Constitutional Elected Monarchy and Federal Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Edicts of Empress Merielle of the Árveknia<br>Constitution: Constitution of the Consolidated Imperial Domains  
>Head of State: EmperorEmpress  
>Head of Government: First Elder<br>Commander-in-Chief: Emperor/Empress  
>Executive Branch: Imperial Board of Ministers<br>Legislative Branch: Imperial Hall of Legislature (Lower house: House of the Citizenry; Upper house: House of the Elders)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Grand Court of the Imperial<br>-Imperial Appellate Court  
>-Imperial Upper Courts (Planetary Courts and Regional Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Courts of Common<br>-Magistrates Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Court of Custom and Religion<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Eintaria, Seuvasril System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Eintaria, Seuvasril System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Schvalish, and others  
>Currency: Imperial Cyfred, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the end of the Second Imperial Wars on Eintaria in 1556 BCE  
>Date of establishment: 1557 BCE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-United Interstellar Establishment (2332 CE)  
>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Eladrin Imperial Stellar Command (EISC)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Eladrin Imperial Stellar Command#_  
>-Eladrin Imperial Military Intelligence Directorate<br>-Eladrin Imperial Army  
>-Eladrin Imperial Star Warriors<br>-Eladrin Imperial Navy  
>-Eladrin Imperial Yeomanry<br>-Eladrin Imperial Commando Forces  
>-Eladrin Imperial Immortals<br>_#Eladrin Imperial Commando Forces#_  
>-Scourger Unit<br>-Death Raiders  
>-Psionic Champions<br>-Imperial Patrons

Physical Description

The Eladrins are inspired and similar of the race of the same name that appeared in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy RPGs; specifically from the Forgotten Realms settings. It's also possible the Eladrins are also inspired by the High Elves and Dark Elves from Warhammer (the fantasy one, not the sci-fi version), though not entirely. Each Eladrins are in this story are natural, but limited, psionics in which they can only perform two of these abilities: telepathy and telekinesis. I use psionics as a substitute for magics and spells and don't worry, I have no intention to make psionics overpowering the biotics in order to make the story sorta... balanced out. By the way, the Drows from Bombsquad's story "Mass Effect: A New Past" had inspired me to include the Eladrins in this fic.

Eladrins are an anthropoidal race like the Humans, Asari, Clovian, Genasi, Drells and Batarians. Eladrins, in the range of complexions, are similar to Humans though Eladrins have pointed ears, sparse body hair, no facial hair and look rather slim and athletic compared with Humans. The Eladrin race are divided into two major different groups: Light Eladrin and Dark Eladrin. Light Eladrins are fair-skinned with golden blonde, red and copper-colored hair. Dark Eladrins are brown-skinned with silver white, black and dark purple-colored hair. Their eye color are blue, violet, light green, gray, yellow and purple. Average Eladrins are slightly taller than average Humans (with the exceptions of some of the HEAT, EXUS and the Human-only Deathwatch mercenary units).

Eladrins have an average lifespan of 963 Earth years, though they are known to reach 1250 Earth years of age.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Dynosian Imperium**

Race: Dynosian (Thiran, Brazong, Ternius, Ptarga, Orofhi, Vhalocif, Psarad, Cyrcaiupa, Antakarnu, Kraskefal, Dyzpharin, Akanthani), Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Elected Monarchy and Autocratic Oligarchical Decemvirate Dictatorship  
>Founding Document: Edicts of the First Emperor Ghaerzhead I of the House of Parnahz<br>Constitution: The Royal Proclamation of the Creation of the Dynosian Empire  
>Head of State: Emperor<br>Head of Government: Shadow High Councilors (Ten councilors in total)  
>Commander-in-Chief:<br>-Emperor (Before 1012 CE)  
>-Shadow High Councilors (After 1012 CE)<br>Executive Branch: Imperial Shadow Council  
>Legislative Branch: Imperial Shadow Council<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Imperial Court of Cassation<br>-Imperial Court of Errors  
>-Councils of the High Justice (Colonial Council and Division Council)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-District Courts<br>-Justice of the Peace Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Courts of the Subspecies Employment Disputes  
>-Courts of the Occupied Worlds<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Kreitasia (Known to Dynosians as "Home" since 1012 CE), Theiso Vharxi System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Kreitasia (Known to Dynosians as "Home" since 1012 CE), Theiso Vharxi System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Kraqqon, and others  
>Currency: Imperial Taluva<br>State Religious Body:  
>-None, but majority are polytheists. Freedom of religion also allowed (Before 1012 CE)<br>-Imperial Cult, maintained by the Imperial Shadow Council (Between 1012 CE and 2525 CE)

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after various Dynosian nations on Kreitasia unified into a single government headed by the Emperor and the Shadow Council in 2211 BCE  
>Date of establishment: 2211 BCE<br>Date of reorganization: 1010 CE  
>Date of dissolution: 2526 CE, reformed as the Dynosian Federation<br>Affiliation: None

Military Information

Armed Forces: Dynosian Imperial Armed Forces (DIAF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Dynosian Imperial Armed Forces#_  
>-Dynosian Imperial Intelligence Organization<br>-Dynosian Imperial Mobile Army  
>-Dynosian Imperial Planetary Army<br>-Dynosian Imperial Naval Infantry Forces  
>-Dynosian Imperial Navy<br>-Dynosian Imperial Especial Combat Command  
>-Dynosian Imperial Guard<br>-Shadow Council Guardians  
><em>#<span>Dynosian Imperial Especial Combat Command<span>#_  
>-Special Missions Operatives (SMO)<br>-Imperial Space Rangers (ISR)  
>-Special Assault and Liquidation Troops (SALT)<br>-Elite Airborne Flyers (EAF)  
>-Imperial Warguides<p>

Physical Description

The Dynosians are inspired and almost similar to the intelligent anthropomorphic dinosaurs or other prehistoric saurian species race in the 1987-1988 animated series Dinosaucers and with some influence from the Worldwar novel series.

The average height for the Dynosians is standing between 6'4" - 8'8" (the average height varies between different Dynosian subspecies).

The subspecies of dinosaurs that are inspired or based upon for the Dynosian race are Tyrannosaurus (Thiran), Brachiosaurus (Brazong), Triceratops (Ternius), Pteranodon (Ptarga), Stegosaurus (Orofhi), Velociraptor [the Jurassic Park film, not the _real_ one](Vhalocif), Ichthyosaurus (Psarad), Parasaurolophus (Cyrcaiupa), Antakarnu (Archaeopteryx), Pachycephalosaurus (Kraskefal), Allosaurus (Dyzpharin) and Spinosaurus (Akanthani).

Even though Dynosians' physical appearance strikingly resembles the ancient extinct terrestrial reptile species on Earth millions of years ago, they are actually a native species to Kreitasia with no genetic relation nor similarity to their "ancient, long-lost cousins" on the Human homeworld of Earth.

Each Dynosian subspecies have an average lifespan of 275 to 460 Earth years.

The Dynosians are a dextro-protein species, though for unknown reasons, they can eat and digest any levo-protein foods with no adverse effects. There are few specific Dynosian cuisines where all the ingredients _only_ originate from their homeworld can also be eaten by levo-protein races without triggering any fatal allergic reaction. This makes Dynosian foods (though only from their homeworld) as one of the two only dextro-protein-based foods which are safe for consumption to levo-protein races; the other only few dextro-protein-based foods are the Clovians'.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Krauvai Dominion**

Race: Krauvai

Political Information

Type of Government: Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Democratic Republic  
>Founding Document: Document of Approval of the Integrated Nations<br>Constitution: Charter of the Republics  
>Head of State: Grand Director<br>Head of Government: Principal  
>Commander-in-Chief: Grand Director<br>Executive Branch: Prime Council  
>Legislative Branch: Republican Convocation<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Judicature<br>-Council of Appeal  
>-Republican High Tribunals<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Civil Tribunals<br>-District Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Special Tribunal of Institutions

Societal Information

Capital: Dridam, Tognya System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Garnidan, Ghottadh System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Pkutac, Oordewl, and others  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after various Krauvai nations on Dridam unified into a single government headed by the Principal in 120 CE  
>Date of establishment: 120 CE<br>Date of reorganization: 1257 CE  
>Date of dissolution: NA  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2332 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Krauvai Republican Armed Forces (KRAF), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces<strong>*<strong> Flotillas (ISOSF)_  
>#<span>Krauvai Republican Armed Forces<span>#_  
>-Krauvai Republican Military Intelligence Agency<br>-Krauvai Republican Air Service  
>-Krauvai Republican Army<br>-Krauvai Republican Marine Force  
>-Krauvai Republican Navy<br>-Krauvai Republican Planetary Militia  
>-Krauvai Republican Special Forces<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Xontaru Congregation**

Race: Xontaru

Political Information

Type of Government: Elected Absolute Monarchy and Theocratic Ecclesiastical Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Treaty of Kurney Jhaz<br>Constitution: Articles of Incorporation and the Sacred Writs of Halluk Zanth  
>Head of State: PatriarchMatriarch  
>Head of Government: Prime Secretary<br>Commander-in-Chief: Patriarch/Matriarch  
>Executive Branch: Quorum of the Apostles<br>Legislative Branch: The Synod  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_Religious Law_  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Great Board<br>-Appellate Council  
>-General Inquisitions<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Colleges of Session<br>-Courts of First Instance

_Civil Law_  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Court<br>-Court of Appeal  
>-High Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Civil Tribunals<br>-Magistrates Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Specialized Courts (Administrative, Labor, Social, Fiscal, and Patent)

Societal Information

Capital: Qadzhu, Rathanui System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Qadzhu, Rathanui System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Arkojh or Klaibu, and others  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: Devastine (Arkojh: Deivas'daoh; Klaibu: Davasxhil). Freedom of religion also allowed

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after the signing of the Treaty of Kurney Jhaz in 287 CE by Qadzhu's twenty-three most influential nations  
>Date of establishment: 289 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2332 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Xontaru Defense Contingents (XDC), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces<strong>*<strong> Flotillas (ISOSF)  
><em>#<span>Xontaru Defense Contingents<span>#_  
>-Xontaru General Intelligence; Defense and Security Division<br>-Xontaru Empyrean Guard (Air Force)  
>-Xontaru High Guard (Army)<br>-Xontaru Prime Guard (Marine Corps)  
>-Xontaru Naval Forces (Navy)<br>-Xontaru Civil Guard (Militia/Reserve)  
>-Xontaru Noble Guard (RoyalPalace Guard)  
>-Xontaru Special Assignments Service<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Arvisu Confederation**

Race: Arvisu, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Confederate Presidential Republic and Constitutional Parliamentary Democracy with Directorial System  
>Founding Document: Declaration of the Unified Countries of Barani<br>Constitution: Constitution of the Confederacy  
>Head of State: Confederal Council (Seven councilors in total)<br>Head of Government: Chancellor  
>Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Commander (Only a four-star General or Admiral elected from different branches of the Arvisu Confederate Armed Forces)<br>Executive Branch: Confederal Council  
>Legislative Branch: Parliament of the Confederation (Lower house: House of Commons of the Confederation, Upper house: Senate of the Confederation)<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior<span> Courts#_  
>-Chamber of Cassation<br>-Confederal Appellate Court  
>-High Courts of the Confederacy<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Circuit Courts<br>-Minor Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Confederal Constitutional Court

Societal Information

Capital: Barani, Yorshan System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Barani, Yorshan System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Dargyn, and others  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None but polytheism is most widely practiced

Historical Information

Formed from: Unified Countries of Barani  
>Date of establishment: 144 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2332 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Arvisu Confederate Armed Forces (ACAF), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces<strong>*<strong> Flotillas (ISOSF)  
><em>#<span>Arvisu Confederate Armed Forces<span>#_  
>-Arvisu Confederate Central Military Intelligence<br>-Arvisu Confederate Air Service  
>-Arvisu Confederate Army<br>-Arvisu Confederate Marine Force  
>-Arvisu Confederate Navy<br>-Arvisu Confederate Irregular Corps  
>-Arvisu Confederate Exceptional Units<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Sphere of Illashin **

Race: Illashin (Artificial/Synthetic intelligent race)

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Consensus Democratic Oligarchical Republic  
>Founding Document: The Oath of Dedication<br>Constitution: The Oath of Dedication  
>Head of State: The Creators<br>Head of Government: Overseers (Number of overseers vary)  
>Commander-in-Chief: Elected Overseer<br>Executive Branch: Chosen Guild  
>Legislative Branch:<br>-Delegates of the Illashin  
>-Illashin Society<br>Judicial Branch: None

Societal Information

Capital: Ceuvi, Fladi Yatui System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Axukhen, Rha'Jhin System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Digital and electronic language. Using auto-translator device or software when communicate with other organic races  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the extinction of the Yunashins (the Creators) in 44 CE; the race that created the Illashins  
>Date of establishment: 44 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2332 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Illashin Military, Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces<strong>*<strong> Flotillas (ISOSF)  
><em>#<span>Illashin Military<span>#_  
>-Illashin Intelligence Network<br>-Illashin Army  
>-Illashin Navy<br>-Illashin Special Units

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Winzuma Principality**

Race: Winzuma, Artificial Intelligence, Synthetic Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Principality, Federal Constitutional Elective Monarchy and Unitary Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Fundamental Codes of a Coalesced Sovereign States<br>Constitution: Basic Law for the Principality  
>Head of State: Supreme PrinceSupreme Princess (Also known as "Archprince/Archprincess")  
>Head of Government: Chief Executive<br>Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Prince/Supreme Princess  
>Executive Branch: Council of Government<br>Legislative Branch: National Council  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Princely Supreme Court<br>-Princely High Court of Appeal  
>-Princely Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Common Courts<br>-Courts of the Small Claims  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Princely Administrative Court  
>-Princely Regal Court<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Zudav, Oncamo System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Zudav, Oncamo System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Azturi, Kadallani, and others  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: Azshnism (Bitheistic religion. God: Azsha, Goddess: Azshni). Freedom of religion also allowed

Historical Information

Formed from: Coalesced Sovereign States  
>Date of establishment: 787 CE, after the Oncamo Wars<br>Date of submission: 2431 CE; the early years of the Dynosian Wars  
>Date of independence: 2515 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2332 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Winzuma Princely Defense Forces, Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces<strong>*<strong> Flotillas (ISOSF)  
><em>#<span>Winzuma Princely Defense Forces<span>#_  
>-Princely Defense and Security Intelligence<br>-Princely Air Force  
>-Princely Land Forces<br>-Princely Marines  
>-Princely Navy<br>-Princely Colonial Guard  
>-Princely Special Purpose Group<br>-Royal Escorts of the Principality

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>: _

_Some of the data above were inspired by current real life nations, historical governments or fictional governments from various media but most of them inspired from video games and movies. If you guys want to contribute better ideas than mine, I'll look at them and decide for the best of it. _

*EDIT 1:

_The word "subspace" is actually the name of a "stealth attack submarine in space". The subspace is a type of a small, stealth and fast attack space warship where NAJDF use them for various roles namely attacking enemy ships, capital ship protection, blockade running, planetary bombardment, reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, and covert insertion of special forces. They are somewhat similar to modern day real-life military terrestrial submarines, minus the "bombardment"._

_The physical description for other races, namely the Krauvai, Xontaru, Illashin, Arvisu and Winzuma, I have to hold them for a while because my basic drawings for their physical description (I drew them in an exercise school book) is gone and now I have to find it somewhere in my house. I will continue to write their appearances after I had found my book. Wish me luck on finding it! ;D_


	3. Government of Mass Effect NV Part 2

**Chapter 2 - Governments of Mass Effect NV Part 2  
><strong>

_Author's Note: _

_Alright, readers! This chapter is now about the new governments that emerged after the Dynosian Wars and post-First Contact with the Citadel Council. From the races that were liberated after more than 1400 years of occupation by the Dynosians, to the discovery of Mass Effect canon races (Citadel and non-Citadel affiliated) and other OC races_. _There__ are two sections for this chapter; first is the **After The Dynosian Wars** and the second is **After First Contact with the Citadel Council**._

_Also, I want to that I'm really sorry, guys, I couldn't find my book. I've searched every corner in my room and in my house, and I still couldn't find it. Due to that problem, I couldn't write down the physical appearances of _most_of my OC alien races in this concept story. ;_;_

__The only way I could write those OC races' physical appearances is to start writing and turning this concept story into a full story, therefore allowing the flow of the story itself to set in motion of my brain in order to create or instigate the imagination and idea that I need to write this story. I'm hoping that's gonna happen once I begin to write the full story of Mass Effect NV.__

___So, you guys have to use your creative minds and imaginations instead, while waiting until the full story has been released on FanFiction.  
><em>__

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>After the Dynosian Wars; Before First Contact with the Citadel Council (2527 CE - 2557 CE)<span>**_

**Dynosian Federation**

Race: Dynosian (Thiran, Brazong, Ternius, Ptarga, Orofhi, Vhalocif, Psarad, Cyrcaiupa, Antakarnu, Kraskefal, Dyzpharin, Akanthani), Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Constitutional Elected Monarchy and Federal Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Edicts of the First Emperor Ghaerzhead I of the House of Parnahz<br>Constitution: The Royal Proclamation of the Creation of the Dynosian Empire, Constitution of the Dynosian Federation  
>Head of State: EmperorEmpress  
>Head of Government: Prime Minister<br>Commander-in-Chief: Emperor/Empress  
>Executive Branch: Federal Council<br>Legislative Branch: Federal Conference (Lower house: Chamber of Representatives, Upper house: Senate)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Federal Court of Cassation<br>-Federal Court of Errors  
>-Councils of the High Justice (Colonial Council and Division Council)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-District Courts<br>-Justice of the Peace Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Courts of the Subspecies Employment Disputes  
>-Special Court of the Federation<br>-Federal Constitutional Court

Societal Information

Capital: Kreitasia, Theiso Vharxi System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Kreitasia, Theiso Vharxi System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Kraqqon, and others  
>Currency: Federal Kashtil<br>State Religious Body: None, but majority are polytheists. Freedom of religion also allowed

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after the end of the Dynosian Wars  
>Date of establishment: 2526 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Dynosian Federal Armed Forces (DFAF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Dynosian Federal Armed Forces#_  
>-Dynosian Federal Intelligence Organization<br>-Dynosian Federal Mobile Army  
>-Dynosian Federal Planetary Army<br>-Dynosian Federal Naval Infantry Forces  
>-Dynosian Federal Navy<br>-Dynosian Federal Especial Combat Command  
>-Dynosian Royal Custodians<br>_#Dynosian Federal Especial Combat Command#_  
>-Special Missions Operatives<br>-Federal Space Rangers  
>-Special Assault and Liquidation Troops<br>-Airborne Elite Flyers

Physical Description

The Dynosians are inspired and almost similar to the intelligent anthropomorphic dinosaurs or other prehistoric saurian species race in the 1987-1988 animated series Dinosaucers and with some influence from the Worldwar novel series.

The average height for the Dynosians is standing between 6'4" - 8'8" (the average height varies between different Dynosian subspecies).

The subspecies of dinosaurs that are inspired or based upon for the Dynosian race are Tyrannosaurus (Thiran), Brachiosaurus (Brazong), Triceratops (Ternius), Pteranodon (Ptarga), Stegosaurus (Orofhi), Velociraptor [the Jurassic Park film, not the _real_ one](Vhalocif), Ichthyosaurus (Psarad), Parasaurolophus (Cyrcaiupa), Antakarnu (Archaeopteryx), Pachycephalosaurus (Kraskefal), Allosaurus (Dyzpharin) and Spinosaurus (Akanthani).

Even though Dynosians' physical appearance strikingly resembles the ancient extinct terrestrial reptile species on Earth millions of years ago, they are actually a native species to Kreitasia with no genetic relation nor similarity to their "ancient, long-lost cousins" on the Human homeworld of Earth.

Each Dynosian subspecies have an average lifespan of 275 to 460 Earth years.

The Dynosians are a dextro-protein species, though for unknown reasons, they can eat and digest any levo-protein foods with no adverse effects. There are few specific Dynosian cuisines where all the ingredients _only_ originate from their homeworld can also be eaten by levo-protein races without triggering any fatal allergic reaction. This makes Dynosian foods (though only from their homeworld) as one of the two only dextro-protein-based foods which are safe for consumption to levo-protein races; the other only few dextro-protein-based foods are the Clovians'.

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Akhulla Nations  
><strong>

Race: Akhulla, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Democratic Republic  
>Founding Document: Statute of the Nations<br>Constitution: Statute of the Nations  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Prime Minister  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: National Commission  
>Legislative Branch: National Gathering<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-National Supreme Court<br>-Appellate Court  
>-High Courts of Nations<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Civil Courts<br>-Courts of Small Claims

Societal Information

Capital: Maak'Kara, Kwe'Lunkt System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Maak'Kara, Kwe'Lunkt System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Taupehl, Qun'chej, Caklapa, and others  
>Currency: National Credit (Formerly; before the Dynosian occupation), Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after all nations on Maak'Kara unified into a single government in 132 CE  
>Date of establishment: 133 CE<br>Date of submission: 1066 CE; War of Five Alliance  
>Date of independence: 2520 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Coalition of Independent Multi-Government Force (CIMGF) (2520 CE)  
>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Akhulla National Defense Forces (ANDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Akhulla National Defense Forces#_  
>-Akhulla National Military Intelligence Corps<br>-Akhulla National Air Army  
>-Akhulla National Land Army<br>-Akhulla National Naval Infantry Forces  
>-Akhulla National Navy<br>-Akhulla National Volunteer Reserves  
>-Akhulla National Special Operations Forces<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Anareju Association  
><strong>

Race: Anareju, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Presidential Constitutional Federal Parliamentary Democratic Republic  
>Founding Document: Constitution of San'dhakeb<br>Constitution: Constitution of San'dhakeb  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: President  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Executive Committee  
>Legislative Branch: Anareju Congress (Lower house: Anareju Chamber, Upper house: Anareju Senate)<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Court<br>-Court of Appeal  
>-High Courts (Colonial Courts, Sub-Colonial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Sessions Tribunals<br>-Magistrates Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Financial Courts  
>-Labor Courts<br>-Courts of Commerce

Societal Information

Capital: San'dhakeb, Xumix System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: San'dhakeb, Xumix System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Boqhar, Fasliko and others  
>Currency: Anareju Kagna, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the Great Trade Wars on San'dhakeb in 215 CE  
>Date of establishment: 216 CE<br>Date of submission: 1066 CE; War of Five Alliance  
>Date of independence: 2520 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Coalition of Independent Multi-Government Force (CIMGF) (2520 CE)  
>-Interstellar Coalition (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Anareju Association Defense Forces (AADF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Anareju Association Defense Forces#_  
>-Anareju Association Defense Intelligence Service<br>-Anareju Association Defense Aerospace Service  
>-Anareju Association Defense Army<br>-Anareju Association Defense Marines  
>-Anareju Association Defense Navy<br>-Anareju Association Defense Militia  
>-Anareju Association Defense Special Assignments<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Veinite Conglomeration**

Race: Veinite, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Federal Parliamentary Representative Democratic Oligarchy  
>Founding Document: The Writ of Paelai Keilua<br>Constitution: Document of the Official Conglomeration  
>Head of State: Oligarchs (Five oligarchs in total)<br>Head of Government: Oligarchs  
>Commander-in-Chief: Elected Oligarch<br>Executive Branch: Board of Ministers  
>Legislative Branch: Legislative Assembly (Lower house: Chamber of the People, Upper house: Chamber of Tribunes)<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Court of Justice<br>-High Court of Appeal  
>-Median Courts (Colonial Courts, Sub-Colonial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Civil Courts<br>-First Instance Courts

Societal Information

Capital: Larrentay, Heirak System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Larrentay, Heirak System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Ekaguni, and others  
>Currency: Veinite Danui (Formerly; before the Dynosian occupation), Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Founded after all nations on Larrentay unified into a single government in 11 BCE  
>Date of establishment: 11 BCE<br>Date of submission: 1066 CE; War of Five Alliance  
>Date of independence: 2520 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Coalition of Independent Multi-Government Force (CIMGF) (2520 CE)  
>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces Flotillas (ISOSF)<p>

_Note: The Veinite Conglomeration has no standing army since the end of the Dynosian Wars. The responsibility of defending the Veinite space were given to the NAJDF, shortly after the Veinite joined the ONR in 2527 CE. The Veinite Conglomeration's defenses consist of the Veinite Border Enforcement Agency (VBEA), which patrols local Veinite space, colonies and space stations, and other services such as the Veinite Police Service, Veinite Volunteer Service and the Crisis Response Unit, operated by the Ministry for Foreign Affairs, which is a small armed peacekeeping force, that has been deployed on foreign worlds._

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Ozryon League**

Race: Ozryon

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Unitary Parliamentary Democratic Oligarchical Republic  
>Founding Document: Constitution of the League<br>Constitution: Constitution of the League  
>Head of State: Consuls (Four consuls in total)<br>Head of Government: Chancellor  
>Commander-in-Chief: Elected Consul<br>Executive Branch: Executive Council of the League  
>Legislative Branch: General Council of the League<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Court of Final Instance<br>-Appellate Council of Justice  
>-High Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Citizen's Courts<br>-Small Claims Tribunals

Societal Information

Capital: Jhankhu, Mekkuga System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Jhankhu, Mekkuga System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Safhol, and others  
>Currency: League Lauxa<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: League of Nations of Jhankhu  
>Date of establishment: 50 CE<br>Date of reorganization: 99 CE; after the Jhankhu Civil War  
>Date of submission: 1066 CE; War of Five Alliance<br>Date of independence: 2520 CE  
>Date of dissolution: NA  
>Affiliation:<br>-Coalition of Independent Multi-Government Force (CIMGF) (2520 CE)  
>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Ozryon League Military Organization (OLMO), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces Flotillas (ISOSF)<br>_#Ozryon League Military Organization#_  
>-OLMO Intelligence Division<br>-OLMO Aerospace Army  
>-OLMO Ground Army<br>-OLMO Marine Service  
>-OLMO Navy<br>-OLMO Volunteer Reserves  
>-OLMO Special Purpose Organization<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Zrayan Kingdoms**

Race: Zrayan, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Constitutional Elected Absolute Monarchy and Unitary Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Royal Decree of King Roubaenil V of the Kingdom of Gladkar Ric<br>Constitution: Federal Constitution of the Monarchies  
>Head of State: President (The office is <em>de facto<em> hereditary)  
>Head of Government: Prime Minister (The office is <em>de facto<em> hereditary)  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Royal Cabinet  
>Legislative Branch: Federal Legislative Council<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Federal Court of Final Instance<br>-Federal Court of Appeal  
>-Federal General Courts (Colonial Courts, Sub-Colonial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Common Tribunals<br>-District Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#  
><em>-Special Court of the Monarchs

Societal Information

Capital: Hajamanth, Feuci-Ragox System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: Hajamanth, Feuci-Ragox System, Local Cluster<br>Official Language: Zaerl, Kipag and others  
>Currency: Zrayan Quno<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Formed after 32 of Hajamanth's most influential monarchic nations had signed and ratified the Federal Constitution of the Monarchies, establishing the Zrayan Kingdoms in 336 CE  
>Date of establishment: 336 CE<br>Date of submission: 1066 CE; War of Five Alliance  
>Date of independence: 2520 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Coalition of Independent Multi-Government Force (CIMGF) (2520 CE)  
>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2527 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Zrayan Defense Forces (ZDF), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces Flotillas (ISOSF)<br>_#Zrayan Defense Forces#_  
>-ZDF Intelligence Department<br>-Zrayan Defense Aerospace Service  
>-Zrayan Defense Army<br>-Zrayan Defense Naval Troops  
>-Zrayan Defense Navy<br>-Zrayan Defense Paramilitary Forces (General Reserves, Police Force, Colonial Militia)  
>-Zrayan Defense Especial Tasks Units<br>-Royal Protectors Service

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>After First Contact with the Citadel Council (2557 CE - 2586 CE)<span>**_

**Aerxovon Sovereignty  
><strong>

Race: U'zhamin, Artificial Intelligence (Secretly; without the knowledge of the Council)

Political Information

Type of Government: Unitary Single-Party State Republic and Constitutional Meritocratic Dictatorship  
>Founding Document: Idhasa Imperial Constitution<br>Constitution: Charter of the Aerxovon Sovereignty  
>Head of State: Autarch<br>Head of Government: Exarch  
>Commander-in-Chief: Autarch<br>Executive Branch: Cabinet of the Realm  
>Legislative Branch: Diet of the Realm<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Court of the Sovereignty<br>-Appellate Judicature  
>-High Courts of the Realm (Colonial Courts, Territorial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Courts of the Second Tier<br>-Courts of the First Tier  
>-Local Courts<br>_#Special Courts#_  
>-Constitutional Court of the Realm<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Aerxovon, Cvadin System, Diamond Region  
>Homeworld: Aerxovon, Cvadin System, Diamond Region<br>Official Language: Idhasi, Vuireb and others  
>Currency: Aerxovon Krudam (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Idhasa Empire; after the Great Wars of Unification on Aerxovon in 1245 CE  
>Date of establishment: 1299 CE; five months after the discovery of an ancient Prothean military outpost on Kuvav; the only natural satellite of Kubaba - the fifth planet of Cvadin System<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (2233 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Sovereign Martial Order of Aerxovon (SMOA), Aerxovon Martial Death Forces (AMDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Sovereign Martial Order of Aerxovon#_  
>-Sovereign Martial Intelligence Agency<br>-Sovereign Martial Ground Legions  
>-Sovereign Martial Naval Lancers<br>-Sovereign Martial Navy  
>-Sovereign Martial Auxiliary Forces<br>-Sovereign Martial Special Forces  
>-Sovereign Martial Elite Guards<br>_#Aerxovon Martial Death Forces#  
><em>-Death Forces Intelligence Service  
>-Aerxovon Martial Death Combatants<br>-Aerxovon Martial Death Lancers  
>-Aerxovon Martial Death Argosy<br>-Death Forces Proficient Units  
><em>#<span>Sovereign Martial Special Forces<span>#_  
>-Covert Field Operatives (CFO)<br>-Phantasms  
>-Quick Battlefield Insertion Group (QBIG)<br>-Special Mechanized Divisions (SMD)  
><em>#<span>Death Forces Proficient Units<span>#  
><em>-Death Seekers (Covert Operations and Reconnaissance Missions)  
>-Death Slayers (Black Operations and Assassination Missions)<br>-Death Fighters (Special Operations and Battlefield Assignments)

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Desavi Parity**

Race: Desavi, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Elective Monarchy and Federal Constitutional Representative Democracy  
>Founding Document: The Hyrtynu Treaty<br>Constitution: Prime Document of the Desavi Legislation  
>Head of State: Chief of State<br>Head of Government: Premier  
>Commander-in-Chief: Chief of State<br>Executive Branch: State Executive Council  
>Legislative Branch: State Assembly (Lower house: House of the People, Upper house: House of the Peers)<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Court of Final Instance<br>-State Council of Justice  
>-General Courts (Colonial Courts, Territorial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-District Courts<br>-Minor Tribunals

Societal Information

Capital: Ortabu, Eilanid System, Province of Sabazios  
>Homeworld: Ortabu, Eilanid System, Province of Sabazios<br>Official Language: Lapkad, and others  
>Currency: Desavi Ikin (Formerly; before joining the ONR), Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Formed after many nations on Ortabu had signed the Hyrtynu Treaty which formed the Desavi Parity in 1812 CE  
>Date of establishment: 1814 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Organization of Non-Aligned Races (2574 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Desavi Self-Defense Forces (DSDF), Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICO)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces Flotillas (ISOSF)<br>_#Desavi Self-Defense Forces#_  
>-DSDF Intelligence Authority<br>-Desavi Self-Defense Land Service  
>-Desavi Self-Defense Naval Forces<br>-Desavi Self-Defense Primary Reserves  
>-Desavi Self-Defense Special Units<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

**Xamuan Coadunation**

Race: Xamuan, Artificial Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Single-Party State and Constitutional Socialist Republic  
>Founding Document: Charter of the Coadunation<br>Constitution: Charter of the Coadunation  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Premier  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Citizen's Board of Ministers  
>Legislative Branch: Conference of the Citizens<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Supreme Court of the Socialist Coadunation<br>-Citizen's Court of Appeal  
>-Citizen's Courts (Provincial Courts, Colonial Courts)<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-District Courts<br>-Local Tribunals  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Xamuan Military Courts<br>-State Party Tribunals

Societal Information

Capital: Sonlao, Tihn Vai System, Tzacol Area  
>Homeworld: Sonlao, Tihn Vai System, Tzacol Area<br>Official Language: Zhikuk, Mudrei and others  
>Currency: Xamuan Laarin, Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None, but majority are monotheists

Historical Information

Formed from: Formed after several major nations on Sonlau had signed and ratified the Charter of the Coadunation which formed the Xamuan Coadunation in 1935 CE  
>Date of establishment: 1935 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Interstellar Coalition (2574 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Xamuan Citizen's Armed Forces (XCAF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Xamuan Citizen's Armed Forces#_  
>-Military Intelligence Corps<br>-Xamuan Citizen's Army  
>-Xamuan Citizen's Armada<br>-Xamuan Citizen's Civil Defense Forces  
>-Xamuan Citizen's Special Forces Service<br>_#Xamuan Citizen's Special Forces Service#_  
>-Clandestine Reconnaissance Force (CRF)<br>-Rapid Adaptation and Special Assignments Group (RASA)  
>-Special Tactics Aerospace Regiments Service (STARS)<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

==============================#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*%%%$$$%%%*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#*^#==============================

****Xelrhac**** **Freehold**

Race: Xelrhac

Political Information

Type of Government: Union Single-Party State, Constitutional Monarchy and Constitutional Democratically Elected Dictatorship  
>Founding Document: Treaty of Vankrid, Bohvash Union Merger Treaty<br>Constitution: Freehold Charter  
>Head of State: LordLady Potentate  
>Head of Government: Vicegerent<br>Commander-in-Chief: Lord/Lady Potentate  
>Executive Branch: Caucus of the Freehold<br>Legislative Branch: Council of the Freehold  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Ultimate Tribunal of the Freehold<br>-Tribunal of Appellate  
>-Freehold High Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Provincial Courts<br>-Community Courts  
><em>#<span>Special Courts<span>#_  
>-Tribunal of Culture and Faith<br>-State Party Tribunals

Societal Information

Capital: Bohvash, Iobeim System, Vaalbara Extent  
>Homeworld: Bohvash, Iobeim System, Vaalbara Extent<br>Official Language: Ohrmok, Yestarq, Fla'inzi and others  
>Currency: Freehold Innei (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None, but majority are animists

Historical Information

Formed from: Formed after the discovery of intact Prothean ruins on Zyusha, the fourth planet in Iobeim System, which led to the formation of the Xelrhac Freehold in 2249 CE  
>Date of establishment: 2249 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (2580 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Armed Services of the Freehold (ASF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Armed Services of the Freehold#_  
>-Freehold Defense Intelligence Operations<br>-Freehold Land Forces  
>-Freehold Naval Forces<br>-Freehold Militia Forces  
>-Freehold Especial Service<p>

_Physical Description_

**Will be updated.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>:_

_The next chapter will be the **Intergovernmental Organizations of Mass Effect NV**. Don't worry, unlike the previous chapter and the ones above, the list is shorter and it will not make your heads "dizzy". ;)**  
><strong>_


	4. Government of Mass Effect NV Part 3

****Chapter 3 - Governments of Mass Effect NV Part**** **3 **

_Author's Note__:_

_This is the third and last part of the **Governments of Mass Effect NV** chapters. The next chapter will be focused upon the technologies used by the races in the Mass Effect NV universe. _

_To be honest, I don't really know what is the type of government of the Citadel Council. Some people said it is a "supranational union", while_ _others said it's a "confederal intergovernmental organization". If you guys know the regime type of the Citadel, I'll be grateful for your help. Seriously, I will._

_EDIT 1: I've added ten new OC races and a galactic intergovernmental organization that was roughly on par with the Citadel Council, the Interstellar Coalition, and the Organization of Non-Aligned Races in terms of economic size, military, territory, and influence as well. This organization existed for a long time prior with first contact with the Turians (Citadel Council)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intergovernmental OrganizationsGovernments  
><strong>

**United Interstellar Establishment**

Race: Human, Clovian, Genasi, Eladrin, Artificial Intelligence, Synthetic Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Democratic Federal Representative Diplomatic and Military Intergovernmental Organization  
>Founding Document: Proclamation of the Interstellar Constitution<br>Constitution: Proclamation of the Interstellar Constitution  
>Head of State: Secretary-General<br>Head of Government: Vice Secretary-General  
>Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Commander (Appointed by the Secretary-General and the appointment was confirmed by the Interstellar Supreme Council)<br>Executive Branch: Interstellar Supreme Council  
>Legislative Branch: Interstellar Diet (<span>Lower house<span>: Interstellar Lower Hall; Upper house: Interstellar Upper Hall)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#__Superior Courts__#_  
>-Interstellar Supreme Court<br>-Interstellar Appellate Court  
>-Interstellar General Court<br>_#__Subordinate Courts__#_  
>-Interstellar Tribunal<br>_#__Special Courts__#__  
><em>-Interstellar Court of Justice  
>-Interstellar Criminal Court<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Interstellar Station Zero, Beta Librae System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: None<br>Official Language: None. Various languages are spoken by the different races  
>Currency: Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Systems Alliance, Unified Clovian Kingdoms, and Genasi Combination  
>Date of establishment: 2325 CE<br>Date of dissolution: 2527 CE  
>Member governmentsraces:  
>-Systems Alliance (Human)<br>-Unified Clovian Kingdoms  
>-Genasi Combination<br>-Consolidated Eladrin Empires

Military Information

Armed Forces: United Interstellar Merging Military Command (UIMC)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#United Interstellar Merging Military Command#_  
>-Office of Multinational Military Nexus Intelligence (OMNI)<br>-UIMC Terrestrial Guard  
>-UIMC Mobile Space Troopers<br>-UIMC Navy  
>-UIMC Special Forces Administration<br>-Special Interception and Neutralization Service (SIN/SINS)  
><em>#<span>UIMC Special Forces Administration<span>#_  
>-UIMC Commandos<br>-Special Naval Operations Force (SPECNOF)  
>-Covert Terrestrial Operations Group (COVTOG)<p>

Administration Information

_Specialized agencies:_  
>-Interstellar Police Service (InterPol)<br>-Interstellar Special Department of Investigation (ISDI)  
>-Interstellar Space Enforcement Patrols (ISEP)<br>-Interstellar Sentient Rights Agency (ISRA)  
>-Interstellar Unified Bank<br>-Planetary Environment Union  
>-Space Scientific, Cultural and Educational Organization (SCEO)<br>-Mineral and Resource Production Organization (MRPO)  
>-Interstellar Colonial and Territorial Affairs Committee (ICTAC)<br>-Interstellar Broadcasting Association (IBA)

~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++$$$$$$$$$$##########====================##########$$$$$$$$$$++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~

**Interstellar Coalition**

Race: Human, Clovian, Genasi, Eladrin, Dynosian, Akhulla, Anareju, Xamuan, Artificial Intelligence, Synthetic Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Democratic Federal Representative Intergovernmental Diplomatic and Military Alliance  
>Founding Document: Proclamation of the Interstellar Constitution<br>Constitution: Proclamation of the Interstellar Constitution  
>Head of State: Secretary-General<br>Head of Government: Vice Secretary-General  
>Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Commander (Appointed by the Secretary-General and the appointment was confirmed by the Interstellar Supreme Council)<br>Executive Branch: Interstellar Supreme Council  
>Legislative Branch: Interstellar Diet (<span>Lower house<span>: Interstellar Lower Hall; Upper house: Interstellar Upper Hall)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#__Superior Courts__#_  
>-Interstellar Supreme Court<br>-Interstellar Appellate Court  
>-Interstellar General Court<br>_#__Subordinate Courts__#_  
>-Interstellar Tribunal<br>_#__Special Courts__#__  
><em>-Interstellar Court of Justice  
>-Interstellar Criminal Court<p>

Societal Information

Capital:  
>-Azxani, Lenza Autano System, Exodus Cluster (Civilian Government)<br>-Interstellar Station Zero, Pythagoras System, Local Cluster (ICMC Headquarters)  
>Homeworld: None<br>Official Language: None. Various languages are spoken by the different races  
>Currency: Interstellar Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: United Interstellar Establishment  
>Date of establishment: 2527 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Member governmentsraces:  
>-Systems Alliance (Human)<br>-Unified Clovian Kingdoms  
>-Genasi Combination<br>-Consolidated Eladrin Empires  
>-Dynosian Federation<br>-Akhulla Nations  
>-Anareju Association<br>-Xamuan Coadunation

Military Information

Armed Forces: Interstellar Coalition Martial Command (ICMC)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Interstellar Coalition Martial Command#_  
>-Office of Multinational Military Nexus Intelligence (OMNI)<br>-ICMC Terrestrial Guard  
>-ICMC Mobile Space Troopers<br>-ICMC Navy  
>-ICMC Special Forces Administration<br>-Special Interception and Neutralization Service (SIN/SINS)  
><em>#<span>ICMC Special Forces Administration<span>#_  
>-ICMC Commandos<br>-Special Naval Operations Force (SPECNOF)  
>-Covert Terrestrial Operations Group (COVTOG)<p>

Administration Information

_Specialized agencies:_  
>-Interstellar Police Service (InterPol)<br>-Interstellar Special Department of Investigation (ISDI)  
>-Interstellar Space Enforcement Patrols (ISEP)<br>-Interstellar Sentient Rights Agency (ISRA)  
>-Interstellar Unified Bank<br>-Planetary Environment Union  
>-Space Scientific, Cultural and Educational Organization (SCEO)<br>-Mineral and Resource Production Organization (MRPO)  
>-Interstellar Colonial and Territorial Affairs Committee (ICTAC)<br>-Interstellar Broadcasting Association  
>-Interstellar Health Organization<p>

~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++$$$$$$$$$$##########====================##########$$$$$$$$$$++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~

**Organization of Non-Aligned Races  
><strong>

Race: Krauvai, Xontaru, Arvisu, Illashin, Winzuma, Veinite, Ozryon, Zrayan, Desavi, Artificial Intelligence, Synthetic Intelligence

Political Information

Type of Government: Democratic Federal Representative Intergovernmental Diplomatic and Military Organization  
>Founding Document: Principles of the Non-Alignment<br>Constitution: Principles of the Non-Alignment  
>Head of State: Director-General<br>Head of Government: Deputy Director-General  
>Commander-in-Chief: Supreme Commander (Appointed by the Director-General and the appointment was confirmed by Non-Aligned Executive Conference)<br>Executive Branch: Non-Aligned Executive Conference  
>Legislative Branch: Non-Aligned General Assembly<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<em>_Superior Courts__#_  
>-Non-Aligned Supreme Commission<br>-Non-Aligned Court of Appeal  
>-Non-Aligned General Court<br>_#__Subordinate Courts__#_  
>-Non-Aligned Tribunal<br>_#__Special Courts__#__  
><em>-Non-Aligned Sentient Rights Commission  
>-Non-Aligned Court of Justice<p>

Societal Information

Capital: Kaxuviq, Endraszi System, Local Cluster  
>Homeworld: None<br>Official Language: None. Various languages are spoken by the different races  
>Currency: Neutral Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Krauvai Dominion, Xontaru Congregation, Arvisu Confederation, Sphere of Illashin, and the Winzuma Principality  
>Date of establishment: 2332 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Member governmentsraces:  
>-Krauvai Dominion<br>-Xontaru Congregation  
>-Arvisu Confederation<br>-Sphere of Illashin  
>-Winzuma Principality<br>-Veinite Conglomeration  
>-Ozryon League<br>-Zrayan Kingdoms  
>-Desavi Parity<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces (NAJDF/NJDF)  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Defense Forces#_  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Office of Defense Intelligence<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Air Force  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Army<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Space Marines  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Navy<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Auxiliary Forces  
>-Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority<br>-Non-Aligned Joint Frontier Guards  
>-Agency of Special Assignments, Intelligence and Clandestine Operations (SAICOps)<br>_#Non-Aligned Joint Advanced Warfare Authority#_  
>-Special Objective Light Infantry Detachments (SOLID)<br>-Forward Incursion, Reconnaissance and Threat Extermination Specialists (FIRES)  
>-Independent Special Operations Subspaces Flotillas (ISOSF)<p>

Administration Information

-Non-Aligned Constabulary Force  
>-Non-Aligned Security Service<br>-Non-Aligned External Relations Agency  
>-Non-Aligned Space Safety Agency<br>-Non-Aligned Commission on Sentient Rights  
>-Central Bank of Neutrality<br>-Neutrality Environment Agency  
>-Non-Aligned Council for Social, Cultural and Economy<br>-Non-Aligned Energy and Resources Commission  
>-Neutrality Center for Disease Prevention and Control<br>-Neutrality Network for Broadcast Systems

~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++$$$$$$$$$$##########====================##########$$$$$$$$$$++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~

**Citadel Council  
><strong>

Race: Asari, Salarian, Turian, Volus, Batarian, Elcor, Hanar, U'zhamin, Drell, Xhelrac, Luo'zaan, Gahkur, Kalnyk, Dhiseeq

Political Information

Type of Government: Supranational Oligarchic Unitary Intergovernmental Diplomatic and Military Government  
>Founding Document: The Citadel Agreement of Unity<br>Constitution: The Citadel Agreement of Unity  
>Head of State: Citadel Council<br>Head of Government: Citadel Council  
>Commander-in-Chief: NA  
>Executive Branch: Citadel Council<br>Legislative Branch: Citadel Council  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#__Superior Courts__#_  
>-Citadel Council<br>-Citadel Courts  
><em>#<em>_Subordinate Courts__#_  
>-Citadel Tribunals<p>

Societal Information

Capital: The Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula  
>Homeworld: None<br>Official Language: None. Various languages are spoken by the different races  
>Currency: Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the Asari discovered the Citadel and later by the Salarians, which opened diplomatic relations with the Asari. Both races subsequently formed the Citadel Council in 500 BCE  
>Date of establishment: 500 BCE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Member governmentsraces:  
>-Asari Republics<br>-Salarian Union  
>-Turian Hierarchy<br>-Vol Protectorate  
>-Courts of Dekuuna (Elcor)<br>-Illuminated Primacy (Hanar)  
>-Batarian Hegemony<br>-Aerxovon Sovereignty (U'zhamin)  
>-Drell Concordance<br>-Luo'zaan Authority*****  
>-United Colonies of Eilturo (Gahkur)<strong>*<strong>  
>-Kalnyk Realm<strong>*<strong>  
>-Cooperative Countries of Dhiseeq<strong>*<strong>  
>-Xhelrac Freehold<p>

*****: These races will make small appearances in the Mass Effect NV story.

Military Information

_*Before 2560 CE; the Kauvisian reform*_  
>Armed Forces: NA  
>Military Branches:<br>-Citadel Fleet  
>-Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission (CDEM)<br>-Special Tasks Group (STG)  
>-Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance (Spectres)<p>

_*After 2560 CE; the Kauvisian reform*_  
>Armed Forces: Citadel Defense Forces<br>Military Branches:  
><em>#<span>Citadel Defense Forces<span>#_  
>-Citadel Fleet<br>-Citadel Lancer Force  
>-Citadel Assistance Forces<br>-Citadel Special Forces  
>-Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission (CDEM)<br>-Special Tasks Group (STG)  
>-Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance (Spectres)<p>

Administration Information (This section needs an update or expansion)

-Citadel Security Services (C-Sec)  
>-Citadel Emergency Services<br>-Citadel Travel Advisory  
>-Committee on Disease Prevention<br>-Committee on Habitable Worlds  
>-Committee on Paleotechnology<br>-Ministry of Finance

~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++$$$$$$$$$$##########====================##########$$$$$$$$$$++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~

**Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies**

Race: Venagi, Jadrae, Coshtic, Hiitahj, Xaohl, Yulxean, other independent colonies in the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems

Political Information

Type of Government: Intragalactic Intergovernmental Organization  
>Founding Document: Covenant of the Concerted Affiliation<br>Constitution: Covenant of the Concerted Affiliation  
>Head of State: Chairperson<br>Head of Government: Chairperson  
>Commander-in-Chief: NA  
>Executive Branch: Grand Conference of Leaders of the Affiliated Races and Colonies<br>Legislative Branch: Grand Conference of Leaders of the Affiliated Races and Colonies  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-NA  
><em>#<span>Subordinate Courts<span>#_  
>-NA

Societal Information

Capital: Caleston, Cernunnos, Balor System, Caleston Rift  
>Homeworld: None<br>Official Language: None. Various languages are spoken by the different races  
>Currency: CitadelCARC Credit  
>State Religious Body: None<p>

Historical Information

Formed from: Originally as members of the Citadel Races, the Venagi, the Xaohl, and the Coshtics closed their Citadel embassy and severed diplomatic and economic relations due to bias and unfair nature of the Treaty of Farixen and the Citadel Conventions.  
>Date of establishment: 1366 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Member governmentsraces:  
>-Venagi Solidarity<br>-Xaohl Empire  
>-Coshtic Entente<br>-Hiitahj Aggregate*****  
>-Jadrae Coherency<strong>*<strong>  
>-Greater Yulxean Federacy<strong>*<strong>  
>-Independent colonies in the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems<p>

*****: These races will make small appearances in the Mass Effect NV story.

Military Information

Armed Forces: N/A  
>Military Branches: NA

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>:_

_Some of the__ information above may need some rewrites or addition. Let me know of your suggestions by sending reviews or just PM me._


	5. Mass Effect NV: Additional Races

**Extra Chapter: Additional Races in Mass Effect NV**

_Author's Note: _

_After I realized it makes no sense that the Local Cluster in Mass Effect NV have many spacefaring races in a single star cluster while other clusters in the Milky Way galaxy only have one race for each of them, I decided to make an extra chapter for this._

_The extra OC races below are natives from the existing star clusters within Citadel Space and Terminus Space in the canon Mass Effect universe._

* * *

><p><strong>After the Dynosian Wars; Before First Contact with the Citadel Council (2527 CE - 2557 CE)<strong>

**Luo'zaan Authority**

Race: Luo'zaan

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Unitary Parliamentary Democratic Republic  
>Founding Document: Oun'cheol Unification Treaty<br>Constitution: Oun'cheol Charter of Uniformity  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Prime Minister  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Council of the Republic  
>Legislative Branch: Parliament of the Republic<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Superior Court of the Republic<br>-Appellate Court of the Republic  
>-High Courts of the Republic<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Tribunals of the Republic<br>-Citizens Courts_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Oun'cheol, Ganhwa System, Silean Nebula  
>Homeworld: Oun'cheol, Ganhwa System, Silean Nebula<br>Official Language: Paildo, Teokyud and others  
>Currency: Luo'zaan Mon'ru (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the discovery of Prothean observation stations on the Oun'cheol's moon Joshaek, which caused most countries on the Luo'zaan homeworld to signed the Oun'cheol Unification Treaty in 345 CE.  
>Date of establishment: 345 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (467 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Luo'zaan Republican Defense Force  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Luo'zaan Republican Defense Force#_  
>-Luo'zaan Defense Intelligence (LDI)<br>-Luo'zaan Republican Ground Forces  
>-Luo'zaan Republican Naval Infantries<br>-Luo'zaan Republican Naval Force  
>-Luo'zaan Republican Militia<br>-Luo'zaan Republican Special Forces  
><em>#<span>Luo'zaan Republican Special Forces<span>#_  
>-LDI Paramilitary Agents<br>-Forward Intelligence and Scouting Troopers (FIST)  
>-Elite Biotic Specialists<em><br>_

Physical Description

**Will be updated.**

****$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$**

**United Colonies of Eilturo**

Race: Gahkur

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Federal Representative Democracy  
>Founding Document: Hilonack Agreement of 2335 VC1511 CE  
>Constitution: Eilturo Constitution<br>Head of State: Chairman  
>Head of Government: Deputy Chairman<br>Commander-in-Chief: Chairman  
>Executive Branch: Eilturo Quorum<br>Legislative Branch: Assembly of the United Colonies (Lower house: Colonial Representatives Chamber, Upper House: Colonial Council)  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Grand Court of Eilturo<br>-Federal Appeal Court  
>-Colonial High Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-First Tier of Colonial Courts<br>-Second Tier of the Colonial Courts_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Hataqu, Eilturo System, Minos Wasteland  
>Homeworld: Hataqu, Eilturo System, Minos Wasteland<br>Official Language: Onumet, Pedrin, Fir'haj and others  
>Currency: Colonial Bakh (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After the Salarian explorers made peaceful first contact with the Gahkurs on one of their few extrasolar colonies beyond the Eilturo System in 1510 CE. Immediately after first contact, nearly all Gahkur colonies, including Hataqu, agreed to form the United Colonies of Eilturo a year later.  
>Date of establishment: 1511 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (1525 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: United Colonial Military Forces  
>Military Branches:<br>_#United Colonial Military Forces#_  
>-Colonial Military Intelligence<br>-United Colonial Marines  
>-United Colonial Navy<br>-United Colonial Paramilitaries  
>-United Colonial Specialists<br>_#United Colonial Specialists#_  
>-Colonial Shock Troops<br>-Colonial Commandos_  
><em>

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

******$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$****

**Kalnyk Realm**

Race: Kalnyk

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Elective Absolute Monarchy and Representative Direct Democracy  
>Founding Document: Royal Decree of High King Y'maso V of 983 CE<br>Constitution: Fundamental Mandates of the Realm  
>Head of State: High KingHigh Queen  
>Head of Government: High KingHigh Queen, Royal Secretary of the Realm  
>Commander-in-Chief: High KingHigh Queen  
>Executive Branch: Senate of the Realm<br>Legislative Branch: Chamber of Delegates  
>Judicial Branch:<br>_#Superior Courts#_  
>-Superior Consistory<br>-Royal Appellate Court  
>-Royal High Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-First Royal Courts of Justice<br>-Second Royal Courts of Justice_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Day'lusio, Rukafas System, Nimbus Cluster  
>Homeworld: Day'lusio, Rukafas System, Nimbus Cluster<br>Official Language: Nakud, Jolos, and others  
>Currency: Royal Falax (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: A year after the discovery of Prothean ruins on Orlah, the fourth planet in Rukafas System, in the year 56 CE  
>Date of establishment: 57 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (95 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Kalnyk Realm Armed Forces  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Kalnyk Realm Armed Forces#_  
>-Royal Military Intelligence and Observation<br>-Kalnyk Realm Army  
>-Kalnyk Realm Navy<br>-Kalnyk Realm Reserves  
>-Kalnyk Realm Special Purpose Group<em><br>_

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

******$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$****

**Cooperative Countries of Dhiseeq  
><strong>

Race: Dhiseeq

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Unitary Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: CCD Charter<br>Constitution: CCD Charter  
>Head of State: Grand Executive<br>Head of Government: High Executive  
>Commander-in-Chief: Grand Executive<br>Executive Branch: CCD Cabinet  
>Legislative Branch: CCD Legislature<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-CCD Supreme Tribunal<br>-CCD Court of Appeal  
>-CCD Interplanetary Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Upper Magistrates Courts<br>-Lower Magistrates Courts_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Riryiqa, Enovhek System, Tian Retreat  
>Homeworld: Riryiqa, Enovhek System, Tian Retreat<br>Official Language: Yuparn, Jhuzhuc, and others  
>Currency: CCD Rooiba (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Two years after discovery of Prothean ruins on the moon of Hunafa, one of the two natural satellites of Riryiqa in the year 376 CE  
>Date of establishment: 378 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (482 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Cooperative Countries of Dhiseeq Defense Forces  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Cooperative Countries of Dhiseeq Defense Forces#  
><em>-Cooperative Intelligence (Military)  
>-Cooperative Ground Defense Force<br>-Cooperative Defense Navy  
>-Cooperative Militia<br>-Cooperative Special Units

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

* * *

><p><strong>Xaohl Empire<strong>

Race: Xaohl

Political Information

Type of Government: Constitutional Federal Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Charter of the Unified Xaohl<br>Constitution: Charter of the Unified Xaohl  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Vice President  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Uisalo Council  
>Legislative Branch: Colonial Parliament<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Uisalo Grand Court<br>-Uisalo Court of Appeal  
>-Uisalo Colonial Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-First Tier Courts<br>-Second Tier Courts_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Uisalo, Sjakafu System, Shagayul Gap  
>Homeworld: Uisalo, Sjakafu System, Shagayul Gap<br>Official Language: Aabiso, Magajyen, and others  
>Currency: Uisalo Pamuq (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit (Formerly), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: Global Assembly  
>Date of establishment: 931 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (989 CE)  
>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1366 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Armed Services of the Xaohl Empire  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Armed Services of the Xaohl Empire#  
><em>-Xaohl Empire Unified Intelligence  
>-Xaohl Empire Ground Army<br>-Xaohl Empire Naval Army  
>-Xaohl Empire Naval Force<br>-Xaohl Empire Reserve Force

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

************\\\\\\\\\\%%%%%%%%%%\\\\\\\\\\********** **

**Venagi Solidarity**

Race: Venagi

Political Information

Type of Government: Unitary Socialist Democratic Republic  
>Founding Document: Fundamental Laws of the Solidarity<br>Constitution: Fundamental Laws of the Solidarity  
>Head of State: Grand Minister<br>Head of Government: Prime Minister  
>Commander-in-Chief: Grand Minister<br>Executive Branch: Solidarity Panel  
>Legislative Branch: Solidarity Panel<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Solidarity First Tier Court<br>-Solidarity Second Tier Court  
>-Solidarity Third Tier Courts<br>_#Subordinate Courts#_  
>-Solidarity Fourth Tier Courts<br>-Solidarity Local Courts_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Jaska, Gholua System, Shagayul Gap  
>Homeworld: Jaska, Gholua System, Shagayul Gap<br>Official Language: Javaha, Klanash, Trailishi, and others  
>Currency: Solidarity Gyem (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit (Formerly), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: After numerous nations signed the Fundamental Laws of the Solidarity in 886 CE  
>Date of establishment: 886 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (944 CE)  
>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1366 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Military of the Venagi Solidarity  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Military of the Venagi Solidarity#  
><em>-Solidarity Defense Intelligence  
>-Solidarity Army<br>-Solidarity Navy  
>-Solidarity Space Infantry Force<br>-Solidarity Territorial Army

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

************\\\\\\\\\\%%%%%%%%%%\\\\\\\\\\********** **

**Coshtic Entente**

Race: Coshtic

Political Information

Type of Government: Supranational Parliamentary Democracy  
>Founding Document: Organic Codes of the Entente<br>Constitution: Organic Codes of the Entente  
>Head of State: Prime Administrator<br>Head of Government: Chief Administrator  
>Commander-in-Chief: Prime Administrator<br>Executive Branch: Entente Cabinet  
>Legislative Branch: Entente Assembly<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Entente High Justice Committee<br>-Entente General Courts  
><em>#<span>Subordinate Courts<span>#_  
>-Entente Colonial Courts<em><br>_

Societal Information

Capital: Balgarance, Syclanod System, Caleston Rift  
>Homeworld: Balgarance, Syclanod System, Caleston Rift<br>Official Language: Wronac, Llurys, Dilmater, and others  
>Currency: Entente Credit (Formerly; before joining the Citadel), Citadel Credit (Formerly), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: A year after the Balgarance Global War in 929 CE  
>Date of establishment: 930 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Citadel Council (1228 CE)  
>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1366 CE)<p>

Military Information

Armed Forces: Entente Armed Forces  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Entente Armed Forces#  
><em>-Entente Intelligence Corps  
>-Entente Marines (Ground-based)<br>-Entente Marine Force (Naval-based)  
>-Entente Navy<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

**************\\\\\\\\\\%%%%%%%%%%\\\\\\\\\\********** ****

**Hiitahj Aggregate**

Race: Hiitahj

Political Information

Type of Government: Oligarchic Consensus Democracy  
>Founding Document: NA  
>Constitution: NA  
>Head of State: Grand Elders<br>Head of Government: Grand Elders  
>Commander-in-Chief: Grand Elders<br>Executive Branch: Legislature of the Aggregate  
>Legislative Branch: Legislature of the Aggregate<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-NA  
><em>#<span>Subordinate Courts<span>#_  
>-NA_  
><em>

Societal Information

Capital: Einokher, Vsillia System, Qyto'mar Drift  
>Homeworld: Einokher, Vsillia System, Qyto'mar Drift<br>Official Language: Pheromonal language. Using auto-translator device when communicate with other organic races  
>Currency: Aggregate Credit (Formerly; before joining the AISC), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: N/A  
>Date of establishment: NA  
>Date of dissolution: NA  
>Affiliation:<br>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1679 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: N/A  
>Military Branches: NA_  
><em>

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

****************\\\\\\\\\\%%%%%%%%%%\\\\\\\\\\********** ********  
><strong>

******Jadrae****** **Coherency**

Race: Jadrae

Political Information

Type of Government: Authoritarian Socialist Single-Party State under Collective Leadership  
>Founding Document: Constitution of the Jadrae Coherency<br>Constitution: Constitution of the Jadrae Coherency  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Premier  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: National Congress of the Coherency  
>Legislative Branch: National Congress of the Coherency<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-National Supreme Court<br>-National High Courts  
><em>#<span>Subordinate Courts<span>#_  
>-National Intermediate Courts<br>_-_National Basic Courts

Societal Information

Capital: Chennui, Dakpah System, Jade Enclosure  
>Homeworld: Chennui, Dakpah System, Jade Enclosure<br>Official Language: Liux, Abrinto, Rengku, and others  
>Currency: Coherence Gishey (Formerly; before joining the AISC), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: N/A  
>Date of establishment: 1116 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1852 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: National Military Forces of the Coherency  
>Military Branches:<br>_#National Military Forces of the Coherency#  
><em>-Ministry of National Security of the Coherency (Military Intelligence Division)  
>-Coherency Ground Force<br>-Coherency Naval Force  
>-Coherency Reserve Force<p>

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

******************\\\\\\\\\\%%%%%%%%%%\\\\\\\\\\********** ********

**Greater Yulxean Federacy**

Race: Yulxean

Political Information

Type of Government: Federal Constitutional Representative Social Democracy  
>Founding Document: Charter of the Greater Federacy<br>Constitution: Charter of the Greater Federacy  
>Head of State: President<br>Head of Government: Chancellor  
>Commander-in-Chief: President<br>Executive Branch: Federal Council of Legislation  
>Legislative Branch: Federal Council of Legislation<br>Judicial Branch:  
><em>#<span>Superior Courts<span>#_  
>-Superior Court of the Federacy<br>-Eminent Courts of the Federacy  
><em>#<span>Subordinate Courts<span>#_  
>-Federal Division Courts<br>_-_Basic Courts of the Federacy

Societal Information

Capital: Zelliod, Iriomi System, Simurgh Quadrant  
>Homeworld: Zelliod, Iriomi System, Simurgh Quadrant<br>Official Language: Kilior, Ilerga, and others  
>Currency: Federal Qiek (Formerly; before joining the AISC), CARC Credit<br>State Religious Body: None

Historical Information

Formed from: N/A  
>Date of establishment: 1709 CE<br>Date of dissolution: N/A  
>Affiliation:<br>-Concerted Affiliation of Races and Colonies (1934 CE)

Military Information

Armed Forces: Greater Yulxean Federacy Defense Force  
>Military Branches:<br>_#Greater Yulxean Federacy Defense Force#  
><em>-Federal Department of Defense Intelligence  
>-Greater Federacy Army<br>-Greater Federacy Naval Force  
>-Greater Federacy Spacefighter Corps<br>-Greater Federacy Militia Force

Physical Description

**Will be updated**

* * *

><p>"...existing star clusters within Citadel Space and Terminus Space in the canon Mass Effect universe."<p>

_...Okay, maybe not all of them._


End file.
